


Happy Birthday

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Loud Sex, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: It's your birthday, and Zen intends to end it with abang.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A smut continuation of my other fic, [Thank You For Being Born](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478043), but can be read separately.

It was late in the evening when you decided that you've had enough fun celebrating your birthday outside, and both you and Zen walk back to your shared apartment, hand-in-hand. You lean against the actor's arm, a content smile plastered on your lips as the two of you match each other's steps in a comfortable silence, both of you lost in your own respective thoughts. It was a good and fun day, you think idly to yourself as you recall the events of how you celebrated your birthday this year, starting from when you first woke up. You got to spend some nice quality time with the RFA as a surprise, and Zen even took you out on a marvelous date prior to that.

You breathe out a tired sigh of relief as soon as you and Zen enter the privacy and comfort of your shared apartment. Zen places down on the floor your various bags of gifts that he offered to carry for you before moving to help you out of your light sweater as you slip off your shoes at the entryway. As fun as it was to spend your time outside with the RFA, it feels nice and relaxing to be back home again, and you raise your arms above your head to give a long and satisfying stretch after such a lively day. You can hear Zen chuckle from behind you as he slips out of his sweater and shoes as well. He can tell that you were tired from how eventful the day was, having gone all out with his plans, but a part of him hopes you still have enough energy for just one more _special_ activity before your birthday ends.

"There's a surprise for you in the bedroom," the male speaks up rather enthusiastically, his acting prowess failing him just this once, which in turn makes you excited as well. You know full well by now that the young man's surprises were always a lot of fun, and if even _he_ couldn't contain his excitement, then it surely must be something to look forward to.

Your lips naturally curve into a smile, turning around to face the actor as you place a hand over your chest and beating heart. You speak in an exaggerated manner, but your words are more than sincere. "Any more surprises than the ones from today, and my heart may very well just burst."

"Oh, I think you'll quite like this one," the young man responds lightly with a wolfish grin, taking steps closer to you and leaning his head down to rub your noses together. You scrunch up your face from joy, a small giggle leaving your lips at the cute display of affection from the male before turning on your heel to head to the bedroom to look for your surprise, not quite sure what to expect.

When you open the door, you gasp in delight, your purse that was perched on your shoulder slipping off and landing on the floor with a soft thud. Zen was always one to go all out in his surprises for you, so you really should have expected the sight before you, but it still catches you off guard. The lights are closed, but the room is dimly illuminated by the soft glows of the various flickering candles placed in carefully planned places. Everything is cleaned up and tidy, and the bed is perfectly made with the pillows all fluffed up, the sight very inviting for you to just lie down and unwind. ...Or perhaps not, understanding right away that there was more to this surprise than just the room itself. In addition to the lovely candles, along the floor and on the bed, there are several rose petals scattered about, a very romantic setup.

Your mouth opens agape and unable to find the words when you hear a low laugh beside your ear which was preceded by the sound of the bedroom door shutting close. Zen wraps his arms around your waist from behind, feeling quite proud of himself that his efforts were able to extract such a reaction from you, just as he expected and hoped. All his efforts definitely paid off, he thinks idly to himself as he allows you a moment to properly process his last surprise for your special day. The young man starts to lowly hum the melody of the classic birthday song, swaying the both of your hips together as you slowly recover from your captivated surprise.

"When did you...?" You trail off, finding yourself distracted as you look at the room before you, trying to drink all the details in. Despite its simplicity, you can tell that a lot of hard work was put into making the bedroom look as it was right now.

"When I told you to go ahead to meet up with Jaehee before me," Zen answers, triumphant pride filling his chest that he was able to keep this whole thing a secret from you until the time was right.

"And the candles?" You ask, noting how they were still rather tall in height. You were sure they wouldn't be as tall once the night was over.

Zen hums in response, his fingers moving to trace small circles upon your hips as he continues to sway you both to a silent song. "I gave Seven an extra key to light them just as soon as we started heading home."

"Oh, so that's why he left the party early..." you mutter distractedly to yourself, still too lost in your thoughts. As soon as your initial surprise starts to die down, you finally start to appreciate just how romantic this entire situation was right now. The whole atmosphere feels very sensual, no doubt as intended, and it _definitely_ helps with Zen's warm body subtly pressing against yours, hips lightly swaying together in perfect sync.

"Happy birthday princess," Zen whispers, taking your ear lobe between his teeth to nibble on it. Your eyes flutter close, a small sigh of bliss leaving your slightly parted lips. You were always sensitive at your ears, and Zen knows that well and uses it to his advantage to get you even more in the mood, not that it was necessary by this point. The actor then continues speaking softly, his voice smooth and velvety that makes you weak in the knees. "The night is still young, and I plan to end your birthday off with a _bang_." You bite your lower lip to stop the small gasp from leaving you as Zen presses his hips, as well as something _else_ , closer against your body from behind to emphasize his point.

You aren't even given a chance to comment on the young man's play on words before you're suddenly swept off your feet, Zen letting out a bark of laughter at the small squeak of yours that leaves your mouth when you no longer feel the floor beneath you. The actor walks over to the bed with long and purposeful strides before gingerly setting you down on the mattress, the hint of eagerness behind his actions telling you that he was probably waiting for this moment for quite some time now. You take a deep breath to settle your excited nerves and find that the sheets smell quite pleasant, a subtle and light scent of one of your favourite fragrances lingering on them. You can't help but wonder just how much thought and consideration did Zen put into all of this this.

The bed dips underneath your shared weight with the actor as he hovers over you, his hands resting on the bed on either side of your head as he slowly rocks his hips in suggestive and sensual motions above your body, no doubt a small preview of what was to come later on. The way Zen gazes down at you with so much depth of emotions in his eyes makes your heart soar and breath hitch, warmth pooling to your cheeks. The corners of his lips naturally curve upwards into a loving smile as he chooses his next words carefully. "Tonight, it's all about you and what you want to make you feel good. I can't give you the world, unfortunately, but I can give you all of me."

You find yourself mirroring the young man's expression as you lift a hand to softly stroke his cheek. He sighs blissfully, leaning in closer to your touch and placing his own hand over yours, trapping your warmth between his own. You reply with complete sincerity behind your words. "There's nothing else I want more than that. You already _are_ my entire world."

A look of surprise seems to flash across Zen's expression before he chuckles lowly to himself, amused by your response. Maybe his smooth talking was rubbing off on you, not that he minded though. On the contrary, he was overjoyed. Without another word, the young man dips his head down, kissing you gently but strongly, a silent reaffirmation of his love for you. You move your hands to wind around the actor's neck and pull him down even more towards you, deepening the kiss which the male is more than happy for.

You take in Zen's pleased sounds against your lips with great stride as his hands roam around your body, a sense of impatient frustration behind his touches towards your clothes that prevented much skin-on-skin contact, but all in due time. Zen's patience was always well-rewarded in the end. Right now, however, there's something else that you wanted. Your arms unwind themselves from the actor's neck, but you keep your lips connected, too stubborn to stay separated now that the two of you were joined like this, your hands traveling down his chest to his abs and continuing all the way down to his clothed crotch.

Zen has no choice but to break apart from the kiss to let out the soft moan he tried to suppress as your palm teasingly rubs against the growing bulge in his jeans. It really didn't take much to excite him, or maybe that was just because you were special to him. In any case, the way you touch Zen has him grinding earnestly within seconds against your hand for more friction, the fabric of his clothes adding more to the sensation as his breathing steadily grows in pace.

" _Mm_..." Zen's eyelids flutter close, and he lets out a drawled out hum, leaning his head down and allowing it to rest upon your shoulder before moving his lips to kiss your neck. "I _love_ the way you touch me babe... _Haaah_ , so _hot_..." His hands grip onto your arms for support as he continues to grind himself enthusiastically against your palm, momentarily getting lost in his own pleasure.

"You said you'll do and give me anything I want, right?" You question curiously as warmth pools to your cheeks from watching Zen's expression that was in pure delight from _your_ touch. There was something that you _really_ wanted from Zen right now, and you wanted to confirm if he would really do it. Of course, it wasn't like what you had in mind hasn't been done between the two of you before, but it was more of a reassurance for your timid and anxious self than anything else.

The young man lifts his head back up to smile at you encouragingly, slowing down with his grinding but not stopping entirely. "I'm all yours," he breathes out before crashing his lips onto yours again, the kiss deep and passionate. When the male pulls away, he tilts his head to the side, curiosity and excitement on his features to hear as to what it was you would want from him which he would be more than happy to provide. Of course, Zen knew almost all of your sexual preferences by now, but he quite enjoyed hearing you tell him with your own mouth what you wanted and how you wanted it.

"I want..." you trail off, pausing for a moment in an attempt to add some dramatic effect as you retract your hand from the actor's crotch, much to his dismay, and instead lift your arms to loosely hang around his shoulders while keeping your lidded gaze locked on the tent in his jeans, your tongue darting out to lick your lips.

Zen traces his pointer finger from the bottom of your neck all the way up to your chin, leaving ticklish sensations on your skin. He tilts your head upwards so that he can lock lidded eyes with you. The young man leans closer the slightest bit so that your lips are barely brushing against one another with each word he utters, your warm exhaled breaths of air mixing together in the small space between you. "What do you want, princess?" Zen's voice is husky, and you can hear all his emotions and desires for you dripping from it. "Your wish is my command."

"I want a ' _private show_ ' from you," you finally confess with a bashful smile.

"Really?" The surprise is evident in both the male's intonation and expression, his eyebrows arching as he leans back a bit to consider your request. "I thought tonight was about you and making _you_ feel good."

You laugh, deciding to tell Zen just how much you want to see him go solo, first and foremost. It was always something that got you going. Besides, you knew how quickly he recovered, and even then, there were far many other ways he could pleasure you considering how talented he is. Your lips open to explain, your previous nervousness dissolving away soon enough when the actor didn't sound the slightest troubled by your request. "Yes, well, I _love_ watching you touch yourself for me, trust me." You pause for a moment to run your fingers through the actor's hair, prompting him to close his eyes in bliss and lean closer towards you once more before you continue speaking in a low voice, capturing some of the male's locks between your fingers. " _Hmm_... I wanna see your strong hands pump that _perfect_ , _biiig_ cock of yours just the way you like it. All a wonderful little show, just. For. _Me_." With each paused syllable near the end of your explanation, you give firm tugs on the actor's hair, eliciting sharp gasps from the male, each one louder than the last.

A visible shiver courses through Zen's entire body, a low groan slipping past his lips from your crude words before he can even think to stop it. When you put it like that, he has absolutely no reason to refuse your demand. You bring the locks you were holding close to your lips and kiss them with adoration which makes Zen's heart hammer against his chest before he moves back to position himself on the foot of the bed, your eyes never once leaving him. He kneels on the mattress, keeping his back straight as the bed dips underneath his knees, and the rose petals that were on the bed become even more scattered about. You in turn move around so that your feet are lying near the headboard instead of your head as you shift to comfortably lie on your stomach. If you were going to get a show, then you wanted the best seat in the house, and that was up-close and personal.

As you requested, Zen goes to put on a good show and strip tease for you. His hands dance across his broad torso before moving to the hem of his shirt and slowly pulls it over his head, his hips swaying sensually to a slow and inviting rhythm, almost tempting you to reach out and touch him. To caress him. And caress him you did with your eyes. You quietly admire each new reveal of his smooth skin and the way his pale complexion seems to glow in the dimly lit room from the flickering candles. Your tongue darts out to lick your suddenly dry lips. Oh how you so desperately want to run your tongue along those well-defined abs as the male impatiently throws the article of clothing off to the side without a single care in the world, but you know better than to disturb a performer during their show.

Zen tilts his head back to show more of his perfect neck for you as his fingers glide down the column of it before pressing his palms flat on his collarbones, moving over to his torso, taking a moment to spend some extra time around his nipples and tweaking them with a light gasp and roll of hips before sliding his hands down even more at a tantalizing pace, running along his sculpted abs, and then moving even further to rest at the tent in his jeans, sighing in bliss as he palms himself through the material. The actor leans back slightly, moving his hips forward to bring his crotch just a bit closer to where you were observing with your full, undivided attention. Zen always loved how attentive you were, and the way you watch him with unwavering eyes sends even more heat down to his aching cock.

The actor undoes the button of his jeans before carefully working on the zipper. He hooks his fingers underneath the band of the jeans and slides the clothing down his thighs before shifting around the bed a bit so that he can remove them from his legs entirely, throwing them with a sharp flick of his wrist to lie along with his discarded shirt on the floor. He was just barely able to catch the dreamy sigh you let out, and the corners of his lips curve upwards into a bashful smile at your adoration towards him and his body.

Zen then bends forward a bit to run his hands along the length of his thighs as his gaze flickers over to your expression that continues to watch him attentively. The two of you lock gazes for a moment before you direct your attention to the bulge in the male's underwear, sending him a private message which he understands almost immediately. A small laugh rumbles out of the actor's chest at your eagerness, but he had to admit he was just as eager as you. Zen palms himself through the material, letting out a long breath at the sensation. His fingers snake underneath the band and moves the material down at a painstakingly slow pace, heightening the anticipation of revealing the hardened flesh underneath. The actor's cock springs free from the confines. As soon as it's revealed, rather impatiently, Zen's underwear was gone too in just a few short seconds, now leaving the actor to kneel before you completely bare, and you take a moment to treasure the sight of his body, your gaze lingering on his perfect cock on display just for you.

Zen shivers, but he can't tell if it was from the sudden exposure to the cold or the excitement from the way you hungrily rake your glazed eyes over his naked form, your tongue darting out to lick your lips as he imagines that very same mouth on him, _tasting_ him. The young man goes to stroke himself, but you stop him for a moment. "One more thing," you speak suddenly, breaking the previous silence and reaching a hand out to tap your finger on the tip of Zen's already semi-erect cock. It seems to twitch underneath your touch, prompting you to smile in satisfaction before bringing your attention back to the actor who looks down at you curiously. "You can't cum until I tell you to," you tell him strictly.

A nervous laugh makes it past Zen's lips, and his words falter for a second with his response. "I-I'll try, but with you staring at me like that, it might be hard."

"Oh, but you'll try _reeaaal_ hard for me, the birthday girl, riiight?" You reply, not even bothering to hide the teasing lilt in your voice as you rest your elbows onto the mattress and innocently support your chin atop your palms, casually swinging your legs back and forth from behind you.

Zen smirks, amusement dancing behind his smouldering eyes. "Sometimes I wonder who's the wolf and who's Little Red," the young man muses thoughtfully.

You laugh in merry agreement, your shoulders shaking as you growl playfully and give a mocking bite of the air, your teeth clicking together. You both make yourself comfortable once more with a few occasional creaks from the bed from all the movement, subconsciously moving a bit closer to each other, and Zen tentatively wraps his fingers around his cock before giving a few experimental strokes. He bites down on his lower lip, effectively trapping his voice, and the corners of your lips slightly tug downwards. Well, that was no fun. A musical actor should always be loud in their performances so that _everyone_ in the audience could hear.

"Don't hold your voice back." Your words sound more like a firm command rather than a request. "You know how much I love it when you're loud," you quickly add with a purse of your lips.

Oh, Zen _knew_. He knew it _very_ well with the way you would always coax his voice out of him just like how he encouraged you. Well, it wasn't like he was all that successful in keeping quiet anyways. The actor laughs, nodding in understanding before giving himself a few harsher pumps to elicit a few sharp breaths from his lips. He grips the base of the hardened flesh and loudly slaps the underside of his cock against the palm of his other hand, the lewd sound of flesh upon flesh filling the otherwise quiet room. Zen continues to moan and groan as he goes back to stroking himself, his pace quick and pressure alternating between light and tight. His other hand goes to lightly squeeze and fondle his balls as his breathing becomes more ragged with each long pump and determined squeeze of his strong hands. The buildup is almost too much, and the young man's eyes unintentionally flutter close to revel in the sensation, fully aware of your ravenous gaze on him which only helps heat him up even more.

With his eyes still closed and lips parted to let out his delighted sounds just as you had asked, the male can hear you shifting around on the bed, the sheets rustling around him. A few seconds later, the actor feels your soft lips press against one of his thighs, starting from just above the knees before lazily trailing them up towards his hips and giving it a small bite which causes Zen to gasp in surprise. Zen cracks his eyes open to gaze down at you. "B-Babe, please...if you tease me like that, I won't be able to give you a long performance," he warns you with a light chuckle which melts into a small hiss when your hand moves to give his cock a small punishing flick with your fingers, your lips never once leaving his toned body.

You hum teasingly against his skin, leaving pleasant tingles to course through the young man as you look up at him through the lashes of your half-lidded eyes. "But you do give encores, don't you, Mr. Monstrous Healing Capability?"

Zen can only groan in response, admitting defeat from the undeniable truth as he starts to buck his hips to the rhythm of his hands while you run your palms along his well-toned legs, caressing and admiring each muscle and each expanse of skin. Zen's pumps are much more frantic now with your added sensations and heat, his hips rocking to meet with his hand as you bring your mouth to bite, lick, and suck all along on his thigh and hip, even snaking your hand around to squeeze his firm ass on occasion which makes him laugh, prompting you to smile against his skin.

The actor's already started leaking a generous amount, and he brings his fingers to his slit to gather the beads of precum and slides them along his length for an easier and more comfortable glide. He plays himself beautifully, flicking the head of his member to a certain kind of song and restlessly sliding his hand along his length; he knows his own body better than anyone else, but you were a close second. Your eyes flicker between Zen's engorged and leaking cock to his flushed expression, unable to decide which one you want to stare at more since they both look so inviting and heavenly.

Zen speaks amongst his panting breaths, almost as though sensing your plight. "Keep your eyes on me, babe. Don't ever look away..."

You laugh lightly as you position yourself to sit up on your knees, cupping his cheeks as the actor continues to stroke himself desperately in the small gap between the both of your kneeling bodies, barely able to meet your intense gaze with his flickering eyelids. "Always and forever, _Hyun_."

The way you utter his name elicits a sharp exhale from the male which is followed by a harsh groan. " _Nngh_ —!" Zen's eyes clench tight, his hand abruptly stopping with its pumps to firmly grip around the base of his cock instead, his chest heaving with uneven breaths as small beads of sweat travel down his body.

"Why did you stop?" You innocently bat your eyelashes, your voice light and airy as you delicately trace the male's jawline with your finger. Zen only whimpers in response, his lower lip trembling as his eyebrows stitch together in concentration. You know _exactly_ why; he doesn't need to say it out loud. You chuckle at him and his stubborn refusal to answer, leaning closer so that your lips are right beside the actor's ear, and you blow a warm puff of air. "You're _such_ a good boy, doing exactly as I asked you to," you whisper simple words of praise, causing him to shudder in delight and inadvertently wanting more.

You move back to eye his cock and admire it. It's slick all around with the actor's arousal, and it seems to glisten beautifully in the low candlelight. You sigh dreamily as you lean down to position yourself closer to the throbbing member, and Zen watches as you trail your fingers along his length, collecting some of his dribbling precum before bringing your fingers close to your mouth, your tongue tentatively darting out to taste him. You hum, thrilled, and you repeat your actions a few more times to enjoy his taste before trying something different, an idea forming in your mind. After all, sharing was caring.

Your finger collects a generous amount of the actor's precum, but instead of licking it off like your previous actions, you casually spread the arousal across your lips as though you were putting on lipgloss. As soon as you're done, you give your lips a quick and audible _smack_ , and you look up towards Zen who's still watching quite intently with wide eyes. You smile coyly, tilting your head to the side in an alluring manner. Zen stares at your moistened and glistening lips with his precum, and he's barely able to contain his groan at the enticing sight, his cock twitching in protest underneath his touch.

Without a word, you slowly move back to bring your face close to the young man's, and it's absolute torture to him with the way your chest lightly brushes against his skin. Zen exhales shakily as you teasingly bring your lips closer to him but stopping just a few centimetres away from his own, your warm breaths mingling together in the small gap between you, and Zen seems to catch on pretty quickly. Tentatively, the actor's tongue leaves his mouth, and he traces the shape of your lips to taste himself from you. He continues trailing his tongue along your slightly parted lips, getting much bolder with each stroke as the seconds pass by before you unsuspectingly capture his tongue with your mouth and start sucking on the wet muscle.

Zen's eyes flutter close once more, and he moans, his hand tightening its grip on the base of his engorged cock for extra security. You still hadn't given him permission to cum yet, after all. You continue to suck loudly for show, and you can feel the male's warm exhaled breaths against your face with each moan as he unknowingly leans much closer to you. You finally decide to give Zen's tongue momentary reprieve before the two of you immediately engage in a mindless dance of lips upon lips and tongue against tongue. The kiss is wet and sloppy, but neither of you particularly care, only desperate to taste more of each other.

You part from the young man's lips, and he almost whines in protest as he tries to lean his head towards you to kiss you once more, but you push him back and instead place your lips along his jaw. Your mouth travels downwards as you lick and suck the column of Zen's neck, tracing out its shape. You smile against his skin when you feel his throat vibrate with the small mewls that slips out.

To the actor's surprise, you don't move down to his collar bones next like you usually do but instead jump to excitedly lick at his sweat-coated abs, and he inadvertently leans back the slightest bit. You run your tongue along each well-defined ridge and dip, your fingers following its trail as you continue to revel in the taste of the slightly salty skin. You trace each ab at least twice for good measure before moving back up to the actor's neck.

Zen gives a shuddering gasp as you gently bite on his neck. Pure delight dances behind your eyes at his reaction before you bite back down on the skin again, except much harder than before, and the actor hisses in response which slowly turns into a soft whimper when you run your tongue along where you bit to help soothe the pain. You kiss the skin gently before latching your mouth onto it and giving generous sucks, wanting to mark the male and show it to the world. You admire your work for a moment, lightly tracing the prominent mark with your fingers which leaves a sort of ticklish sensation, and Zen squirms underneath your touch.

"Perfect..." you comment idly, and Zen doesn't know if you're talking about him or your mark on him. Perhaps both.

You kiss his neck once more and don't stop your trail and continue moving down to his collar bones, nipping at his flesh, to his chest, your hands carefully tracing the actor's skin alongside where your mouth is. You take one of Zen's nipples into your mouth without warning, and you twirl the sensitive bud around with your tongue as your hand tweaks and pulls the other one, and the young man lets out a long and dragged out moan in response. Your free hand in turn travels down to grip the actor's cock, wanting to get a feel for it and its current state yourself. It feels hot and heavy underneath your palm, and it throbs relentlessly against your touch, begging for release.

Your mouth separates from Zen's nipple to ask him as you look down at his member, "Do you want to cum?"

Zen nods his head enthusiastically, chewing on his lower lip to keep his voice in check. "Yes—babe, please—"

"Not yet," you interrupt him firmly as your attention snaps back to his face, knowing from previous experiences that he was perfectly capable on holding out for a bit longer, and the young man whines in complaint. You move close to his face once more. "You're doing so well," you whisper against his lips to reassure him before offering a gentle kiss as a reward. You allow Zen a moment to appreciate the small break from your teasing before you break apart, quickly going down and dipping your head low to run the tip of your tongue repeatedly along the slit of his cock, humming in satisfaction at how he tasted as you tuck away some loose strands of your hair behind your ear so that they won't get in the way.

" _A-Ahhhh_..." Zen drags out a pleasured sound at the sensation of your muscle playing with his member. "Oh god, babe, pl-pl _eeaase_ —i-if you do tha _aat_..." The actor's words falter, the pitch of his voice rising and falling in a wavering manner.

You ignore his pleads and don't relent, your tongue now moving to circle around his head and trace its shape, flicking it every now and then. You then slowly run your tongue along his length, loving the way it pulsates against your muscle before you purse your lips and start trailing kisses, alternating between light and firm, along and around his sex which seems to jump excitedly from each electrifying contact. Zen groans loudly; he felt so weak yet so unbelievably good whenever he was with you, and whenever it came to sharing intimate moments like this, the actor felt like he was burning up, the fire in his heart and crotch skyrocketing with every kiss, caress, or stroke from you and your body.

You finish admiring the actor's cock by taking the head into your mouth and offering a few harsh sucks which has Zen desperately moaning out your name repeatedly before you go to sit up properly on your knees again, his taste still lingering in your mouth. It's almost dizzying with the way you keep moving up and down, uncertain as to which part of Zen you want to focus on as every single part of him deserves to be venerated. He's a true work of art, and you can't help but want to take your time in committing all the fine details, including his scent, touch, and taste to memory. You carefully thread your fingers through the male's bangs and allow your nails to lightly scrape against his scalp. Zen curses shakily underneath his breath, the tight grip on his cock faltering for just the slightest second. He was already almost at his limit; if you played with his hair now, he didn't think he could hold out for much longer.

"Oh, fuck. No— _Don't_ —" Zen cuts himself off when you strongly tug on his hair, and he hisses through his teeth, the mix of pleasure and pain sending electric currents from the top of his head all the way down to the tip of his toes. " _Yesss_ , oh god, babe—Babe, _please_ , I want to cu— _Agh!_ " Zen's plea turns into a small cry echoing in the room when you pull even harder on his hair, his head tilting back to follow, revealing more of his neck to you once more, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows thickly. " _Fuuuck_. Fuck, babe... Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ —!"

You click your tongue in a disapproving manner, pulling on Zen's hair once more that has him whimpering faintly, his lips trembling. "Watch your language," you scold him with a light voice as you punishingly pull on his hair that nearly sends the actor's mind spiralling.

"You want to cum, right? Then, can you beg real nicely for me?" You ask, the teasing innocence in your voice a stark contrast from the entire situation and small display of power.

Zen nods furiously, swallowing thickly before desperate pleads spill out of his lips, each of them entirely genuine and not just for show. "Please let me cum babe! L-Let me cum! I wanna cum! I wanna cum, I wanna cum, _I wanna cuuum_! Please—please— _pleeease_!!" Zen rocks his hips frantically as the volume of his voice increases with each word, uncaring if it echoes in the room, and he maintains the tight grip on the base of his cock, wanting to keep true to his promise of giving you everything you wanted from him on your special day. If you wanted him to beg for permission before he could cum, then he would beg with his entire being and hold out until the very end.

You shiver in delight from the actor's pleads, a sense of pride and power filling you that this perfect human being was _begging_ you so beautifully and wonderfully. You can see tears of frustration start to form in the corner of Zen's tightly closed eyes, and you decide that he's had more than enough. You bring your hands upwards to wipe away his tears, the action sweet and caring. "Cum for me, my lovely Hyun." Your words are gentle, loving, and encouraging. The sudden shift in tone is more than enough for the actor.

Zen throws his head back and answers immediately with a sharp and drawn out _yesss_ and is more than glad to do so, his other hand flying to his engorged and desperate cock, pumping furiously and hips bucking frantically to milk himself out as much as he possibly can. The built up pleasure is too much for the male to handle, and he can no longer support himself on his knees, legs quaking, and falls back unceremoniously to sit on his ass. The actor thrashes around around the bed and ruins the sheets, growling viciously, screaming your name, and yelling incoherent curses the entire time. Zen leans back further against the bed out of consideration to give you the best view, still pumping his throbbing cock as the thick, pearly white substance shoots out of him in generous amounts, spilling all over his body, the clean sheets and even some on your clothes.

Throughout his orgasm, the young man can feel your intense gaze on him as you watch him come undone for you which he could have sworn definitely helped heighten and prolong the experience. Zen collapses fully onto his back as he starts to come down from his high, heaving and gasping as his cock gives a few occasional twitches. A few small whimpers slip past Zen's lips as his head falls to the side, unable to find the strength to keep it up and facing forward. The young man gulps in air as you move to lean over him, hands carefully caressing his face as though rewarding him before going to softly kiss his lips. "You did such a good job," you cooed against him, and Zen smiles in a lazy jubilant manner in return.

The actor shakily lifts a hand, still weak from his intense orgasm, and tucks a lock of your hair behind your ear as he asks cockily, "So I take it you enjoyed the show?"

You laugh cheerfully, the sound making Zen's heart soar and smile grow. You grin widely at him, tapping the tip of his nose with your finger. "Very much so. I'd _love_ for an encore, but now it's your turn to have whatever fun you'd like with me," you chirp encouragingly. The actor's expression shifts, and you hurriedly add with a small pout before he can protest, "I'm sharing my birthday with you, my most special someone. It's only fair that we share _everything_ together."

Zen can't help it. He's so overwhelmed with emotion from your own way of showing your love for him and wanting to share it with him, it doesn't even register in his still hazy mind as he takes your face into his hands and pulls you down for a quick but deep kiss which you're more than happy to reciprocate. Your tongues dance with each other as you subconsciously push more of your weight onto the actor below you. He pulls away from the kiss moments after, a wolfish grin creeping up onto his features. "In that case, how about a game?"

"Go on..." you urge him to continue, an eager smile playing on your lips as you get off of him to sit on your knees.

Zen sits up, his hand going behind the back of his head to the loosened ribbon that was barely holding his hair together by this point. He allows his hair to cascade freely down his back with a flourish, slipping off the ribbon and moving to tie it around your eyes as a makeshift blindfold, and your heart hammers against your chest in excitement. The actor waves his hand in front of you to make sure you can't see anything, and when you don't react, he nods in satisfaction. "You have some small candies in your purse, right?" The question sounds in your ear, and for a moment, you're confused as to what that has to do with anything.

You slowly nod your head, curious as to where he was going with this. "Yeah, it should be in the side zipper."

You feel Zen place a quick kiss to your cheek. "I'm going to get them. Wait for me," he announces.

A giggle bubbles out of your lips as you answer with a sing-song voice, "You know I always will."

Zen smiles adoringly at you before you feel his weight leave the bed to go over to your purse that still remained on the floor near the door when you first came in to look for your surprise. He sifts through the contents, finding the plastic bag of the assorted sweets with ease. The bed dips once more as Zen crawls back towards you in haste, not wanting to be separated from you for too long as you continue waiting patiently for him. The sound of crinkling wrapper fills your ears soon afterwards, and you tilt your head in confusion.

The young man quickly explains the rules of this particular game, eager to start. "Guess what the flavours are."

It seems simple enough. You offer another quick nod of understanding, opening your mouth for Zen to pop a candy into your mouth and feed you, but instead of a small piece of candy, you're met with soft lips and an insistent tongue. A gasp escapes you, having been caught off guard, but in just mere seconds, you're melting against Zen as he expertly works his tongue around yours. You stubbornly fight back, and Zen is more than willing to concede for you. Your tongue explores his mouth when you feel the smooth surface of the candy hidden underneath his own. Realizing that it was _that_ kind of game, you smile against his lips and flick your tongue to retrieve the sweet treat.

As soon as the candy leaves Zen's mouth and is passed on to you, he pulls away to give you a chance to guess what flavour it was. You roll the delectable candy coated with Zen's saliva around your mouth before biting onto it and swallowing the treat. "Orange," you answer confidently.

"Correct," Zen hums cheerfully, confirming your response. As a reward, he dips his head down to the junction where your neck and shoulder meet, and gives a quick bite. The actor smiles against your skin when he feels you jump from surprise before he starts sucking on the flesh, effectively leaving his mark on you for the world to see, similar to how you had marked him before. Now the two of you match, the male thinks delightfully to himself.

Zen lightly traces the mark with the tip of his tongue before leaning back to admire his work on you. His hand goes to reach into the plastic bag of small candies and retrieves a new one of a different flavour. He unwraps the sweet with earnest haste before popping the candy into his mouth. The actor allows the candy to twirl around his mouth and sucks on it a bit to coat it with his saliva before giving it to you. The two of you engage in yet another sensual dance of lips, tongue and exchange of sweet. You immediately recognize the taste of this flavour, and you answer, "Strawberry."

"Right again, princess." This time, Zen rewards you by licking the shell of your ear before moving to nibble on your ear lobe, his hands caressing your arms and shoulders before moving to teasingly cup your breasts and run his palms against your pert nipples through the fabric of your blouse. He blows into your ears and chuckles at your visible shudder. The young man means to continue with the small unplanned game, but he gets distracted by your reaction and continues to blow warm puffs into your ear to tease you, and you don't know whether you want to lean away or lean closer to him.

Eventually, the young man pulls away once more, and in no time has another candy hidden in his mouth for you to guess its flavour. This one is a bit more difficult to discern, and Zen can see the confusion from your furrowed eyebrows. He lightly trails a finger along your jawline before tapping on it, quietly urging for you to answer. "Mm...watermelon...?" You answer slowly, hesitation and uncertainty laced in your voice.

At first, you're only met with silence, and you assume that you answered incorrectly, but then you suddenly feel your hair being tugged back to reveal more of your neck. You hiss from the sudden sensation of pleasure and pain shooting through you before Zen starts licking and sucking along the column of your neck and jaw, growling playfully against your skin, almost as though he was disappointed that you were able to guess correctly as you squirm in slight protest. He sucks once more to leave yet another mark, and once satisfied, Zen lets go of your hair, making sure to massage your scalp with his fingers before continuing. "This is the last one. If you guess this one right, I'll give you a reward."

Your mind goes through all sorts of ideas on what this reward could possibly be and could entail, and more excitement courses through your body. There's a small pause, you assume to get the candy and put it into his mouth before you feel Zen's lips on yours once more, except this time, he moves much more slowly and carefully. You can feel the depth of his love with this kiss as he wraps his arms around you to pull you closer to him, and for a moment, you're confused when your tongue can't find any candies inside Zen's mouth after much exploration. ... _Oh_. It then clicks into your mind, and you pull away from the male.

"Heaven," you give your answer with a wide grin on your face.

Zen's amused laughter fills your ears, and you didn't think it was possible, but your smile grows even more at the sound as you feel the actor cup your face, stroking your cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "You flatter me, sweetheart."

"Mm-hmm. So was I right, or was I wrong?" You ask impatiently, the promise of a reward still lingering on your mind.

"Correct," Zen responds rather smugly, tapping the tip of your nose with a finger, the smile in his voice evident when he senses your eagerness. "And as promised, you get a reward, but first..."

You feel a slight tug on the hem of your blouse to tell you the male's intentions before the shirt is slowly pulled over your head, fingers brushing along the skin underneath. On the other side of your makeshift blindfold, Zen throws the article of clothing onto the floor without much care before making quick work on the clasp of your bra. The actor's fingers tease and dance across your shoulders as he slowly slips off the straps of your bra before completely removing the obstructive material, leaving your entire torso bare for him.

You shiver slightly from the cold, but it quickly goes away when Zen's palms glide across your exposed skin, warming you up in more ways than one within seconds. His hands roam each expanse of skin, his touch electric as the male admires every dip and curve. He kneads your breasts and runs his hands along your pert nipples a few times in a teasing manner. You have no doubts he's repaying the favour of when you were playing with him before. Since your vision is obstructed, however, you have no idea where Zen's hands would roam next, and it brings a certain sense of excitement to course within you. One second, he'll have his hand tracing small shapes on your stomach, and then the next second, that very same hand will have jumped and be suddenly cupping a breast or flicking one of your nipples.

A gasp slips past your lips when you feel one of your nipples suddenly encased in the actor's warm and wet mouth as the other one becomes trapped between his fingers. Zen flicks the sensitive bud with his tongue, all the while tirelessly pinching and tweaking the other in his hand. He hums in delight as he continues to twirl the nipple around his tongue before giving a few generous sucks, eliciting heightened breaths from you as you arch your back even more towards the male, silently asking for more. Zen pops his mouth off of your breast in an exaggerated manner and switches sides without a word, giving the other sensitive bud just as much love and attention, his eyelids fluttering close so that he could concentrate on your deep sighs and low moans as his hands slide behind you to hold you close and lightly trace the shape of your spine as you squirm underneath him.

Strong hands then gently push on your shoulders after reluctantly pulling away from your breasts, guiding you to lie down comfortably on the bed. Zen's warmth leaves the upper half of your body, moving to pay attention to your lower half now instead. The actor's hands stroke your legs, tracing the thigh-highs you decided to wear that day. A ticklish sensation fills you from Zen's loose strands of hair as he dips his head down, capturing the band of one of your thigh-highs between his teeth. He slowly slips off the material using only his mouth, pausing every now and then to place feather-like kisses against the newly exposed skin of your legs before moving to work on removing the other thigh-high. You wiggle your toes in freedom and let out a small giggle as soon as the thigh-highs have been completely discarded.

The actor lifts up one of your now exposed legs and leaves butterfly kisses up and down along it as he also caresses the limb with his hands in slow and alluring motions. He then moves his lips down and starts from your ankle to run his tongue along the length of your leg, stopping by your knee to kiss it before repeating the action on your other leg. The young man places your legs down onto the bed to rest on either side of him as he lightly trails his fingertips along them, leaving you with pleasant tingles against your skin.

Zen's eyes flicker over to the skirt you were wearing, and he silently debates with himself as to whether or not he would want to take it off. On one hand, the idea of eating you out with some of your clothes still on sent shivers to run down his body, but nothing excited him more than your expression of pure bliss as he pleasured you. Finally making his decision, the young man carefully works on removing your skirt as well.

"This is a new skirt, isn't it?" He comments idly as he leaves the clothing to lie with the other discarded clothes.

"Hm? Oh...so you noticed?" A small smile creeps onto your lips at Zen's attention to detail towards you and your daily life. Nothing ever seemed to escape his notice. "I wanted to try looking pretty, even if it was just for this one day..." You answer timidly, the usual uncertainty towards your appearance slowly making its way near the end of your response.

Zen answers immediately without missing a beat. "You're gorgeous _all_ the time." His voice is serious and sincere, and the sudden shift in the atmosphere and his tone prompts a blush to crawl up to your features, no matter how many times he's repeated those words to you, and a clumsy word of thanks tumbles out of your mouth.

You then feel fingers lovingly stroke your still clothed entrance in a slow and sensual manner, and you impatiently squirm underneath them. Zen chuckles at your reaction, and you just _know_ from that alone that he was going to be a tease, finding delight in the way your body would tell him how much you wanted more despite your refusal to tell him yourself with your own mouth. The actor slips his fingers underneath the band of your panties and slowly starts to slip the material off of you, his fingers teasingly brushing against your skin. Zen's still only gotten the last article of clothing down to your knees, but you're feeling far too impatient, and your hands go to stroke yourself.

This immediately catches Zen's attention, and he abandons his current action and instead firmly captures your wrists before you can even reach your sex, a whine of protest slipping past you. "You have to wait for me babe," he gently chides you as he leans down to kiss your cheek before moving to your ear to whisper. "I'm going to tie up these naughty hands of yours, okay?"

You bite your lower lip and nod behind your makeshift blindfold before you hear Zen rummaging through the bedside drawer. It doesn't take long before you feel the young man tying something firmly around your wrists and guiding them above your head to tie the other side of the binds to the bed posts. Zen tugs your arms for you to check if everything's tight enough so that they don't accidentally come undone partway through his reward for you.

"Is anything uncomfortable?" Zen asks, wanting to make sure first and foremost that you were pleased and relaxed. Well, as relaxed as the situation allows you to be. You shake your head, and you feel Zen's lips brush on the tip of your nose. "You know what to say if you become uncomfortable."

"Yes, I know," you repeat to confirm and reassure the male.

Even if you can't see it, you know that Zen was smiling down at you with that same loving smile before dipping his head low to trail kisses down along your body. The anticipation grows in your chest when you feel him nearing that one aching area between your legs, but the contact disappears all too suddenly, and another unintentional whine of protest tumbles out of your lips before you can stop it. You feel Zen move back to working on removing your panties with a satisfied sigh, and you try not to squirm too impatiently, knowing that if you did so, then the male would move even slower, that cheeky actor.

In what seems like an eternity to you, the article of clothing is finally completely off, and Zen discards it to lie along with the rest of your clothes, leaving the both of you completely bare for one another. The actor's tongue darts out to lick his lips at the sight before him. Behind the ribbon wrapped around your eyes, you can feel Zen's intense gaze on you, drinking in every single detail of your body and just admiring it. He's already committed every dip and curve of your body to memory, but it always felt like a whole new experience each and every time.

There's some shuffling and rustling of the sheets before you feel Zen's hair tickling your thighs as he positions his head between your legs. He kisses your inner thighs and places his palms on them before gently pushing against them. "Spread your legs more for me, babe," the actor orders you with a sing-song voice, and you follow his command with no hesitation. "Good girl," Zen hums, caressing your thighs approvingly, and a visible shudder courses through you which makes Zen grin with utmost satisfaction.

The young man makes himself comfortable and brings his face closer to your glistening folds, admiring with half-lidded eyes the way they seem to glow in the candlelight, and the actor bites his lip. If he could, he would definitely stare at them all day. He blows warm puffs of air on your heat, eliciting a shaky exhale from you, and you tug on the binds on your arms the slightest bit. Zen breathes in the scent of your arousal and sighs dreamily. "You're so wet for me...so _inviting_..." the actor muses with adoration and awe laced into his voice. "Sorry to keep you waiting." His apology doesn't sound quite as sincere as you'd like it to be after all that teasing, and you're not too sure how to react to that, so you only make a small sound of acknowledgement instead.

"Are you ready for your reward?" He asks, his gaze flickering over to your face as you nod eagerly, and he sighs with feigned disappointment. "I want to hear you say it... Say it with those _luscious_ lips of yours for me, pretty please, princess?"

You bite your lip out of stubbornness for Zen's constant teasing up until now, but you quickly relent in the end, unable to take it any longer, and you answer sarcastically with a hint of neediness hiding behind your voice. "Yes, I'm ready. I'm ready for you and your reward, Hyun, so please..."

The young man hums in satisfaction and softly places his lips against your entrance. He refuses to do much just yet and takes things slow, only offering anticipatory kisses on your lower lips as his hands lovingly caress your thighs, and you find yourself relaxing as small sighs escape you. You're not too sure how long this continued on for before Zen finally slips his tongue inside you without warning. You gasp sharply at the abrupt intrusion before the feeling suddenly leaves you as Zen retracts the wet muscle from your walls. You don't get any time to whine in protest, however, before Zen's tongue is inside you once more, leaving you mewling against him.

Zen continues to quietly thrust his tongue inside you for a bit longer while still stroking your thighs and then switches to lapping up your overflowing arousal. The actor alternates between slipping his tongue inside you and running his tongue along your entrance, unable to decide where it tastes best. He's definitely skilled with his tongue, and he's done this enough times with you to know just where all your pleasurable spots are and knowing when and where to twist his tongue or where to press the muscle against to make you clench around him. Eventually, Zen decides that his tongue isn't enough to gather your spilling arousal, so he becomes more bold with his actions, and lewd slurping sounds suddenly fill your ears which sends even more heat down to your crotch.

It doesn't take long before you start rocking your hips, desperate for more. Zen's eyes flicker over to your face for a moment. It's a shame he can't see your eyes, but he knows that the excitement is there as you're unable to tell what the actor was going to do next. At the very least, Zen can still admire the way your jaw slackened, beautiful moans escaping you as your entire body flushed and squirmed against him, your arms moving to tug against the binds, wanting to pull him even closer against you. You feel him smile against you, cheerful to see that you were enjoying yourself with his mouth.

Zen buries his head even more between your legs and starts increasing the pace of his thrusting and flicking tongue, penetrating your core. He loves the taste of you and can't seem to get enough, gripping tightly onto your quivering thighs as he continues with his ministrations. A thrust. A flick. A suck. Soon enough one of the actor's hands are included into the mix and goes to pinch at your clit in tandem which elicits long and dragged out moans from your mouth, the sounds going straight to Zen's crotch. "Oh fuck, _Hyun_ —you're too good... _Ungh_ , fuck, I'm gonna _cum_ —"

You're almost ashamed for cumming so quickly, but you can't help it. Each and every single one of Zen's touches are sending you and your body into a frenzy. The actor doesn't seem to mind; in fact, he feels rather proud of himself and actually hums encouragingly against your heat to spur you on. He moans loudly against you; whether it was to help you reach that peak or his own personal reaction to your walls clenching around his tongue and your taste, you aren't sure, but it's the sound and vibrations they have that send you over the edge in the end.

You feel your toes curl as your body convulses against the young man, your arms struggling desperately against the restraints attached to the headboard as you dig your heels into the mattress and lift yourself off the bed with a loud scream which melts into a broken chant of Zen's name. Zen easily supports you and your trembling form, his hands moving to snake behind to your ass, squeezing and kneading your cheeks with enthusiastic vigour as he continues to tirelessly pleasure you with his mouth, moaning against your sex and relishing in the way your body reacted to him and his ministrations.

You slowly start to come down from your high, giving the occasional twitch and shudder, and Zen carefully sets you back onto the bed. He gently runs his tongue along your thrumming cunt, lapping up everything there is. He was never one to leave you uncleaned, after all. As soon as the young man has more or less collected every drop of your juices, he moves to sit back up on his knees to stare at you, breathless, his chin glistening with the remnants of your arousal before he wipes them off with the back of his hand to properly lick them off, smiling and shivering in delight.

Amidst your hazed state, you vaguely feel the bed moving here and there before the restraints on your wrists become loose and finally set free, and you allow your arms to rest on the bed. You're still trying to catch your breath when gentle fingers move to lift your head and untie the ribbon around you. You blink blearily as soon as the material is off, trying to get your eyes to adjust again to the dim lighting of the room and to be able to make out shapes again. As soon as your eyes adjust, they're immediately greeted by Zen's features, smiling down at you. You mirror his expression, reaching an arm out to stroke his cheek before your gaze happens to flicker down to between his legs, and you bark out a laugh at how he's semi-erect again.

Zen moves back a bit, unfazed at your reaction towards his semi-hard member when you go to sit up on your knees. The hand that was caressing the young man's cheek travels down to wrap around his cock with a steady grip, eliciting a small gasp from the male as he closes his eyes. "You still have more in you, huh?" You say with a lazy smile as you slowly start to run your hand up and down his length which seems to jump and pulsate underneath your touch.

Zen moans at the feeling of your soft hand around the hardening flesh, and he exhales a shaky laugh from your simple strokes. "You just have that kind of effect on me." You lightly shrug your shoulders in jest as your hand continues to travel along his length and twist around his girth, making sure to move your hand the same way Zen did for himself just a while ago with that small show of his, having taken mental notes when you were watching. Zen lightly bows his head, some of his loose hair falling perfectly off his shoulders as his chest rises and falls with quickened breaths. " _Ohhh_...yeah, just like that... _Fuck_ —Hold me tighter babe."

You do as he says without any moment to lose, curious as to how long it would take you to have Zen unravelling underneath your touch, and Zen offers another long moan in return for your obedience. The young man shifts around a bit so that one of his knees was resting between yours and vice versa. His fingers trace your folds before his hand teasingly cups your aching sex. Your pumps on Zen's cock falters the slightest bit when you feel one of his fingers slowly slip inside you, a triumphant smile crawling to the actor's features as he watches you tilt your head back to let out a low moan at the penetration of his digit.

You decide to increase the pace of your hand, finding that the faster you went, the faster Zen's finger would pump into you too, wanting to match and follow after you. You increase your grip even more as well, and you're rewarded with two more fingers sliding into you with ease as Zen's thumb rubs against your clit. The male's fingers rub against your tightening walls, curling them in all the right ways, and it takes lots of effort on your part to focus on pleasuring Zen rather than the pleasure he provides you, and it becomes a competition of sorts. Zen leans forward, placing his lips directly beside your ear as his free hand lightly trails his fingers up and down your arm that's pumping him, giving you goosebumps.

Zen pants and moans loudly into your ear, the sounds sending more of your arousal to pool at your crotch. "You're _so_ good... So perfect and talented... Always know how to make me _so hard_ ," the young man whispers, his voice strained and husky as the pleasure builds up within him once more with the sensations of your hand around his cock and his fingers inside your cunt that's trying to pull him in at the same time as he starts to rock his hips against you. He nibbles on your ear lobe amidst his groans while occasionally blowing warm and shaky puffs of air into your ear which makes you dizzy with pleasure.

Your free hand holds onto the arm that Zen's stroking you with to support yourself as you start grinding against his hand for more friction, bowing your head low in deep concentration. The young man chuckles at your actions before growling into your ear. "Use me and my fingers however you wish, princess. I'm _all_ yours."

You whimper softly, the familiar twisting feeling rising inside your stomach. "Hyun—oh god, Hyun, _I can't_ —" You cry out while shaking your head and clawing at his arm that pumped into you, uncertain if you can hold out for much longer with the way his long fingers expertly worked their way in and out of your clenching walls.

Zen nods his head in turn, his hips bucking harshly now to meet your pumps. "Me too, babe. Me too. _Fuck_! Together—cum with me—I-I want to c-cum... _with you_ —!"

Zen barely manages to get the words out amidst his broken moans and growls but is still successful in the end. His hand that was trailing along the length of your pumping arm flies to behind your head and pulls you towards him to crash his lips with yours into a fiery kiss. His tongue finds yours within seconds, and the two of you push against each other, the wet muscles swirling together. Zen keeps his eyes open throughout it all, wanting to see every furrowed eyebrow of yours. Every flickering eyelashes. Desperate moans become muffled with the intense kiss as everything becomes a mindless haze of simultaneous pumps and strokes, grinding and bucking, wanting to help the other find sweet release at the same time and no longer a competition but a shared effort.

Both you and Zen cum within seconds of each other, unable to tell who gave in first, screaming and moaning brokenly into each other's mouth as Zen refuses to part from your lips to drink in every sound you make as your walls frantically clench around his fingers, trying to pull him in. Meanwhile, Zen bucks his hips desperately against you and spills once more all over your hand that's still gripping and pumping his twitching cock.

The two of you reluctantly let go of each other, panting for breath and taking a moment to recover as a strand of saliva still connects the two of you together. You watch attentively and with interested wonder as Zen brings his slick fingers up to his lips. He senses your gaze and locks eyes with you, a smirk playing on his lips as he darts his tongue out and licks the digits, twirling the wet muscle around them before finally slipping the fingers fully inside his mouth. Zen sucks on them enthusiastically, humming in satisfaction every now and then at your taste, unable to get enough. His tongue swirls and wraps around his fingers, wanting to relish every single ounce of your taste on his skin.

You decide to do the same, catching the male's interest as well. Your hand goes up to your lips before you lazily run your tongue along it, lapping up Zen's spilled essence. The young man shudders at the sight of your obvious enjoyment of his taste as you move to eagerly suck on your fingers. Wordlessly, Zen takes hold of your wrist, forcing your fingers out of your mouth and placing the delicate digits inside his own mouth instead. He in turn offers you his hand that he was previously sucking, and you're absolutely thrilled as you greedily open up your mouth for him to slide his fingers inside and trace the inside.

Your eyes flutter close as you wrap your lips around the male's digits and start sucking once more, the both of you tasting yourselves on the other, mixed with the other's saliva. Zen's fingers move around the limited space in your mouth, the tips of his long digits tracing the walls of your cheeks and roof of your mouth. You crack your eyes open, and both you and Zen stare into each other's lidded eyes while cleaning the fingers in your respective mouths, and from the corner of your eyes, you can see Zen's free arm move which catches your attention. You follow it down to his hand and see that he's already started to stroke himself to full hardness again.

You pop your mouth off of the male's fingers and laugh breathlessly. "It's a miracle that I can keep up with your ' _beastly_ ' stamina."

Zen separates from your fingers to laugh as well at your poking fun of him, enjoying the sound of your ringing laughter. "And you're doing _such_ a good job so far. Mm...so, _so good_..."

The actor leans himself closer to you and kisses you gently on the lips. His hands travel up to softly caress your shoulders before slowly guiding you to lie back down on the bed, not once breaking the kiss apart. As soon as you're completely underneath the male's weight, Zen trails his hands down along your arm from your shoulders and stops at your hands. He takes your hands into his own, presses the palms flush against each other, and interlaces his fingers with yours, locking them together into place. Zen guides your hands to lie flat on either side of your head on the bed before he parts from the kiss to gaze down at you.

"You know, you stare at me a lot," you note quietly, afraid that speaking any louder would ruin this moment.

A rumble courses through Zen's chest as he laughs in agreement, not even bothering to deny the fact. The actor tilts his head to the side, pure joy dancing on his features as he continues to stare at you like he always had ever since the two of you met each other. "I can't help it. It's just really hard for me to believe sometimes that somebody as gorgeous and wonderful as you would ever be a part of my life."

A faint smile makes its way onto your features, and you lightly squeeze Zen's hands, and he squeezes back while you then purse your lips into a playful pout. "Please stop stealing all my lines and stick to your own script, _Zen_."

"And just what is it exactly that my script entails, my _dear_ princess?" Zen asks in amusement at the sudden teasing shift in the name you called him by, leaning back down so that his lips could just barely brush against yours once more.

The corner of your mouth quirks into a small smirk as you try to move your hips underneath the actor's weight. "Moaning out my name," you quip.

Zen's eyes widen for a brief second, not expecting that straightforward answer before a small laugh slips past him. "Are you sure you want 'Zen' to be saying those lines, or would you prefer 'Hyun' to recite them for you?"

"If it's only acting, then neither. I want everything you give to me—your love, your body, your hopes for the future—to be sincere and true," you answer seriously, the previous teasing and playfulness completely gone as the mood shifts to something more profound with your words, and the male doesn't hesitate to follow suit nor does he complain.

In response, Zen leans down to softly kiss your cheek before moving to hover his face directly above yours, wanting to make sure that every single part of him was revealed to you with his eyes. "Everything I give you, have given you, and will continue to give you has always and will always be true. ...Do you doubt me?"

You reassuringly squeeze your interlocked hands with the young man once more as merriment dances behind your eyes, and you breathe out your answer with no hesitation nor hint of insecurity. "Not in the slightest."

The actor's expression softens, his eyes narrowing in joy. He doesn't say another word as he momentarily lets go of your hands and leans back to adjust your legs before positioning his cock near your entrance. He allows the hardened flesh to slide along your slit, not quite entering just yet which elicits long sighs from you. Zen's gaze flickers over to your face, and the two of you exchange a quick loving smile as he locks his hands with yours once more before finally slowly pushing himself inside you and your warmth.

Both of you groan at the same time at the familiar feeling of your walls stretching out for the actor, and you shakily increase your grip on his hands from the intrusion. Zen leans down, pressing his chest firmly against yours, enjoying the skin-on-skin contact as your pert nipples brush against each other's bodies, and the male captures your lips to a slow yet tantalizing dance as he continues to slide his member inside you up to the hilt, filling you completely. He stays there unmoving to take a moment to feel and admire your inviting warmth around him.

Zen momentarily parts from the kiss and gives one slow and deep thrust with a low grunt escaping his lips, prompting you to exhale a long sigh. He carefully rolls his hips and lets go of your hands, using his elbows and forearm as support on the bed as he pushes his body flush against yours and allows his fingers to comb away your hair that's sticking to your sweat-coated skin. Zen continues to thread his fingers through your hair and kisses you once more, offering deep and slow thrusts to fill you completely, not wanting to leave your warmth for too long as his lips refuse to leave you as well, your inner walls wrapping perfectly around the hot and pulsating flesh inside you.

It's quite the change of pace from the previous frantic races to find pleasure, but it's a welcoming one all the same. Zen breaks apart from the kiss, and quiet gasps, grunts, and exhaled breaths from both you and Zen mix together and fill the dimly lit bedroom, your connected bodies, flushed and coated with sweat, being illuminated by the soft glow of the candles scattered all around. Zen really must have planned _everything_ out because the placement of the candles fall on his features that end up flattering him even more than he already was. The lighting is soft and gentle against him, matching his expression perfectly as the actor stares into your eyes with so much depth behind them, a serene smile plastered on his lips which you mirror with ease, the sound of your restless heartbeats drumming in your ears.

The actor's fingers leave your hair and instead move to stroke your cheek, leaving you with pleasant tingles to dance across your skin. No words are exchanged between the two of you, the rustling of the sheets underneath you and lewd sounds of skin making contact with skin with each thrust being more than enough to get your message and feelings across. You trail your palms along the actor's strong arms, the same ones that would always hold you close in times of comfort and safety. You trace your fingers across his slightly parted lips, the same ones that would utter words of love and joy towards you. He's perfect and beautiful in more ways than one, and it dawns on you once more that he was sharing his love with _you_.

This entire moment is loving and sweet, and it's a silent reminder of one of the many reasons why you fell in love with Zen in the first place. With each slow thrust, you can feel the depth of Zen's love flowing into you and the deepest part of your being, and you find yourself wrapping your arms around his broad back, overwhelmed with emotion. The actor responds by sliding his arms behind your shoulder blades and gripping onto your shoulders from behind to anchor you to him as he continues to roll his hips in a slow and heartfelt rhythm, his cock rubbing against all the right places inside you as he offers low and husky grunts. He wants nothing more than to mold your bodies perfectly together, wrapped up with each other.

Zen captures your lips for a moment to nibble on your lips but breaks the kiss apart soon after as though deciding on something else as his lips quickly go to your jaw instead and places light kisses along the column of your neck and collarbones. He showers each expanse of skin that he can possibly reach in this position with all sorts of kisses, varying from light and gentle to intense and passionate. Zen lets out a small sigh near your ears before whispering to you and _only_ you. "I know I've said it before, but...happy birthday, my love. I'm so glad that you were born and entered my life."

You tighten your grip around the male's back, burying your face into the crook of his neck. "I love you..."

Zen leans his head back a bit, prompting you to look into his eyes as he reciprocates your feelings. "I love you too. With every fibre of my being."

A sudden gasp leaves your lips when Zen gives one particular sharp thrust of his hips, pulling out all the way to the tip before burying himself back all the way to the hilt in one quick and smooth motion as though to emphasize his point, and you whine needily, wanting to feel that sudden stretch and delightful warmth again. Zen is more than happy to oblige, the roll of his hips becoming much more frequent and much harsher than the last to cater to your wants and needs. Low and drawled out moans fall out of both of your lips as your walls clench more and more around the actor's engorged cock, wanting to pull him in deeper and deeper.

Zen moves to sit up on his knees and lifts your hips off the bed, changing the angle of his thrusts which has him brokenly moaning out your name as though it's the only thing he knows. You reach your arm out, your fingers making grabbing motions towards the actor, the pleasure feeling far too great that you aren't even able to form words amidst your moans and sighs. Curious, Zen leans closer towards you, and you smile languidly as you thread your fingers through the young man's hair before giving it a firm tug.

The actor gasps sharply at the sensation, his rhythm faltering for the slightest second as he becomes distracted from the surge of electricity coursing from the top of his head all the way down to his curling toes. You pull on his locks again, insistent, and Zen's thrusts instinctively become more forceful and stronger. The young man can't help but moan at the sensation of his hair wrapped around your fingers as you lightly tug, and he realizes that it's not enough. He wants _more_. "Pull _harder, please_!" It's all he tells you with desperation laced in his voice, and you do as he asks without complaint, his jaw falling slack as more moans and groans spill out of him with a flourish while his hands squeeze at your flesh.

As much as you would have loved to continue with your ministrations to see more of those delicious expressions from Zen, the familiar coil in your stomach is tightening at an alarming speed, and you reluctantly let go, alternating between tightly gripping onto the bed sheets for purchase and pushing against the headboard above your head to meet with Zen's hips instead. You gasp and moan as Zen's cock continues to thrust into you with enthusiastic vigour, the lewd sound of skin slapping skin filling your ears and nearly sending you into a frenzy. You then feel the male's palms roaming all over your flushed body, gliding and occasionally squeezing on the flesh, and it's the added sensation and warmth of his hands that brings you teetering on the edge of sweet release. Your bottom lip gets caught between your teeth as you close your eyes, your eyebrows furrowing together in deep concentration.

You vaguely hear Zen chuckle above you as one of his hands go between the both of your bodies to tortuously rub and circle the sensitive bundle of nerves. "You gonna cum again babe? No need to hold yourself back for me. Cum for me, babe. _Haaaah_...Cum for _me_. Show me with that _sexy_ body of yours how _good_ I make you feel, hm?"

Zen's insistent and encouraging words help push you over the edge, white filling your vision behind your tightly clenched eyelids as you throw your head back into the pillows. Your mouth opens wide to let out a scream of pure delight as your orgasm rips through you, causing your body to tremble and quake while your hands claw and grip the bed sheets underneath you for purchase.

"That's my girl..." Zen shakily breathes out, encouraging and coaxing you to just let the pleasure take you as your walls clench tightly around him, and he grunts at the wonderful sensation wrapped around him. "That's my sweet, _sweet_ girl..."

Zen doesn't relent with his thrusts in the slightest, helping you ride out your orgasm for as long as you possibly can as his hands grip onto your hips for support. You continue screaming a mix of muddled curses and Zen's name, and amidst your hazed moment of pleasure, you can vaguely hear the actor uttering words of praise like "beautiful", "marvelous", and "perfect" as he watches you in complete rapture, entirely unravelled underneath him which only helps amplify the pleasurable sensation to new heights you didn't think was possible.

You slowly start to get your bearings again as you come down from your high once more. You feel Zen pull out of you, but even in your haze, you can see that he's still quite hard. You subconsciously swallow, hoping that your body can hold out until the very end. Zen watches you, dizzy confusion etched on his features as you turn yourself around to go on your knees and hold yourself up with your arms, offering yourself to the actor on all fours. You turn your head around to lock your gaze with the young man before smiling encouragingly, rocking your hips a bit, and Zen immediately gets the hint.

He almost falters and stumbles in his excited haste to position himself closer to your entrance from behind, and the two of you exchange a small and breathless laugh at that. He thoroughly guides and adjusts your legs so that he can slide his cock inside. You feel Zen rest his hands on your hips, tracing small circles onto the skin with his thumbs as he gives you a quick warning before sliding his cock inside your welcoming cunt once more with relative ease.

The angle of having him penetrate you and your thrumming cunt from behind like this has you gasping out his name as you clutch onto the bed sheets underneath you. Zen groans when he feels your walls clenching around him before he starts offering deep thrusts into you once again, making sure to adjust his roughness the way you liked it.

You arch your back, your arms trembling underneath you. You don't think that you would have the strength to support yourself with just your arms alone, so you lift your upper body a bit and bring your hands up to grip onto the sturdy headboard in front of you for additional support. Your head dips back as Zen continues to thrust himself into you, the two of you moaning out each other's names in tandem.

"Hyun... _Ohhh_ god, Hyun! _Hyuuun_..."

Zen shudders behind you from the way you needily call his name over and over again. He can't seem to get enough of it, the pressure of his hands on your hips increasing each time your pleasant voice moans and breathes out his name. " _Yes_ , babe... More... Call my name more. More! _Louder_! I want you to _scream it_!"

You feel Zen push himself even more against you as he leans forward and slides his arms around your body, his hands cupping your chest. He squeezes the flesh, kneading and massaging your breasts before his fingers go to pinch at your nipples in tandem with his thrusts. A single thrust, and he would pinch and pull at your nipples, eliciting shuddering gasps from your parted lips.

Zen hums in joyful pleasure as he continues playing with your breasts before leaning his body forward even more and tilting his head down so that he could run his tongue along your arched back, the strands of his hair leaving ticklish sensations as they brush against your exposed back. The young man licks, kisses, bites, and sucks at the expanse of skin, leaving as much of your body as he possibly can touched and marked. The actor darts his tongue out and runs it along your spine, tracing the curve of it and revelling in the salty taste of your skin mixed with your sweat. He trails his lips upwards towards your neck, and his hands momentarily leave your breasts to brush away all of your hair to the side. The actor places deep kisses onto your now exposed neck before moving his lips close to your ears.

"You're so good, babe," he whispers lowly against the sensitive area, sending shivers to course through your spine. "I love you _so_ much..."

Zen's hands start to slowly move down your body, his palms lovingly gliding against your skin as they travel down to have his fingers play with your clit. You gasp at the stimulation and bow your head as your chest heaves with each of your ragged breaths. Zen is unwavering with pinching and rubbing your clit before sliding his hands over to your sides and hips and caressing them with smooth motions.

You can't take it any longer. "Hyun, ha- _haaaah_ - _harder_ —" you manage to gasp out. " _Fuck me harder, please!_ "

The desperation in your voice sends the actor into a frenzy, wanting nothing more than to give you everything you desired, especially if he wanted the same thing. Zen gives a curt nod of understanding and grips onto your hips hard enough to probably leave bruises, growling ferociously before pulling you towards him and harshly ramming himself into you. You throw your head back to let out a pleased cry from the sudden change of force, rocking your hips back frantically to meet with Zen's strong thrusts, wet skin slapping against one another in tune.

The bed creaks relentlessly in protest underneath the both of you, and the headboard bangs obnoxiously against the wall. If you weren't feeling so damn good with Zen pounding himself into you while growling your name incessantly with that deep and husky voice of his, you would have felt bad for disturbing the neighbours who you had no doubt could hear each and every single sound in the room, uncaring of the outside world.

For a moment, confusion makes its way onto your features as to why one of Zen's hands suddenly leaves your hips, but you're quickly answered with a resounding slap to your ass, and you cry out a string of curses which turn into absentminded moans. You can vaguely hear Zen groan from behind you as your walls tightened even more around his cock before laughing breathlessly. "Mm, you like that?" He asks as he runs one of his palms over the area of where his hand met your skin.

When you don't respond, too engrossed in the sensations, Zen takes hold of several locks of your hair and gives them a firm tug. It isn't too hard so that it would hurt, but it _is_ enough so that it forces your head back, causing you to gasp as it breaks your mind away from the pleasure and brings you back to the present. Not letting up with his thrusts in the slightest, Zen leans forward and licks the shell of your ear. "Babe, _please_..." he whines softly, resulting in another shudder to shoot down your spine from how needy and weak he sounded, a stark contrast from the force of which he pushed his throbbing cock deep inside you. "I won't know what you like if you don't tell me."

That's what the actor said, but he already knew the answer. He already knew everything you liked and what to do and what to say to make you feel like you were in heaven, but he could be quite the tease about it. "Tell me," Zen orders you with a low and guttural growl as he bites at your ear, his tone suddenly shifting to one much more domineering, making good use of his acting prowess. The young man tugs your hair even more, and you whimper before he quietly repeats his question, much more demanding of a proper answer. "Do you like it when I slap your _perfect_ ass like that?"

You swallow thickly and nod your head vigorously in response. "Yes! Yes, oh god, Hyun, _yesss_ —I _love_ it! Again! Please, do it _again_!"

A wolfish grin spreads across the actor's lips before letting go of your hair and wordlessly answering your pleads with another strong slap. You cry out once more, bowing your head and whining, and Zen can't help but admire the sounds you make. You're so needy for him, and it fills the actor with both joy and pride that someone as amazing as you would want him as much as he wanted you. Zen's voice sounds in your ears once more, and you tighten your hold on the headboard to remain steady. " _Nngh_...your pretty little cunt is sucking me right in. You're taking me and my cock _so_ well babe..."

Another needy whine tumbles out of your parted lips from Zen's crude words mixed in with his praise, and you feel the sudden sharp impact of Zen's hand against your skin once more, causing you to gasp and falter for a second. Zen lets up for a bit, giving you a moment to recover as his hands run across your reddened skin, squeezing and massaging your ass. You can hear the smile in his voice as he speaks again. "You're so tight and warm around me babe. I want to stay like this forever..."

You turn your head around to lock your gaze with Zen as you struggle to get your words out amidst your pleasured moans. "M-Me too..."

The actor bites his lower lip to stop the low curse that threatens to tumble out, unable to contain himself from the expression on your face, and gives you another resounding slap. This is the one that does it for you, and you're no longer able to support yourself as you cry out and let go of the headboard and unceremoniously collapse onto the bed as Zen continues to hold you up by your hips, tirelessly pounding into you fast and hard. You bury your face into the pillows to muffle your unrestrained moans as you tightly grasp and claw onto the sheets for purchase with Zen still vigorously ramming his cock into you from behind, his eyebrows stitched together in concentration and determination as loud moans tumble out from his lips.

"Watch— _nngh, fuck_ —watch your head," you hear Zen warn you with a strained voice, the force of his thrusts causing you to fly dangerously close to the headboard while the bed creaks loudly in protest underneath you that you're almost afraid that the bed might break soon.

You feel Zen's thrusts become much more erratic, losing their rhythm as he gets lost in his own rising pleasure, his mouth opening and closing with sharp gasps and quickened breaths. His chest heaves in tandem every time he pushes himself into you, and he alternates between bowing his head forward and drawing it back while gasping for air. Strands of Zen's hair that weren't sticking to his skin flies behind him with the sheer force and speed of his thrusts, and the locks tickle his back and shoulders which adds a bit more to the sensation.

The actor's cock throbs relentlessly against your walls as you continue to moan into the pillows underneath you, both of your voices steadily growing in pitch and volume, and neither of you know who the louder one is. You can barely make sense of your surroundings by now, the only thing on your mind being the pleasure inside you as Zen pounds mercilessly and desperately into your dripping cunt while he grunts and growls like an animal, tightening his grip on your hips like how your walls tighten around his twitching cock.

" _Fuck!_ " Zen gives a sharp curse underneath his breath once again which is followed by a deep and long moan, his thrusts frantic and completely mindless by now as the undeniable waves of pleasure take over him. "I-I'm gonna _cum_...! Mm, _fuuuck_ —you'll take it, won't you, babe? Take my _fucking cock and cum!!_ "

Hearing that all too familiar voice you love speaking that dirty language reserved only for you causes you to lose your mind as well, and you throw your head back away from the pillows to shrilly cry out, " _Yes_! Yes, I will! Give it to me—I _want—Oh fuck, Hyun,_ _give it to me!!_ "

You squirm and writhe underneath the actor while you claw at the sheets, screaming deliriously which sends him over the edge. Zen's mindless and forceful thrusting falters for a brief second before he rams his hot and pulsating cock into you as far and deep as he possibly can with a loud and guttural growl and spills inside you without restraint. Zen throws his head back with a flourish, his sweat-dampened hair swaying and flying behind him with the motion, eyes clenched tightly shut together as his jaw falls slack and screams at the top of his lungs, his voice echoing in the room and no doubt outside as well. The actor's nails dig into your skin hard enough to leave marks with his release as you feel his warm essence fill you to the brim, his cock twitching and throbbing incessantly inside you.

" _Y-yes_ , _yes_!! Oh _fuuuck_ , babe— _princess_ , _yesss_..." Zen drawls out, unable to form a proper sentence, and he leans forward to rest his body against your back, the two of you twitching against one another from the afterglow of your shared orgasms as the actor places sloppy and uncoordinated kisses against your skin, deeply breathing in your scent that mingles with his own. " _Mmm...good girl..._ "

You can't help but shudder as Zen takes a moment to admire the feeling of your thrumming cunt around his cock, humming in satisfaction when he sees the sticky white substance cascade down your quivering thighs. He gingerly pulls out of you with a soft groan and sighs, already missing your warmth as he gently turns you around and eases you back onto the bed to lie comfortably on your back while you're still trying to catch your breath again. The room suddenly seems very quiet now when compared to before, and Zen brushes away the messed strands of your hair sticking to your face. He leans down to place soft and gentle kisses all around your face, his fingers threading through your delicate locks as he whispers sweet words of praise and love.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his voice rasp and hoarse from all the moaning and screaming, and the actor clears his throat and swallows while gently stroking your body with his hands. He hopes that he wasn't _too_ rough with you. Of course, he trusted you to tell him any time during the act if he was ever too rough so that he could either slow down or stop, but Zen still felt the need to make sure in the end.

Your lips naturally curve into a smile at his consideration towards you, and you weakly bring up a hand to stroke his cheek. "I'm fine," you reassure the male before a laugh slips past you, prompting Zen to curiously tilt his head to the side. You see the confusion etched on his features and decide to answer his unasked question. "I can see why people make such a big deal out of birthday sex. That was amazing..."

"Was I _that_ good?" Zen asks cockily, a smug and triumphant smile playing on his lips as he traces lazy shapes on your skin, but you can still see the absolute joy in his eyes that he was able to make you happy and have the best time of your life.

A bright giggle bubbles out of your chest as you decide to humour his narcissism this time. He _did_ deserve it, after all, and you hum approvingly as you tap the tip of his nose with your finger. "Verily. If that's what I could look forward to every time my birthday comes around, then I wish it was my birthday _every_ day."

"If that's what you want, then we can make every day your birthday," Zen answers in a low whisper without skipping a beat, moving to lightly nibble on your lips and then reluctantly pulling away. "I'm gonna go clean up," the young man announces, kissing the crown of your head before getting up from the bed.

"Mkay..." you respond lazily, the exhaustion finally catching up with you now that things have finally started to calm down. It completely baffled you as to how on earth Zen could even still have the energy to move after all that, let alone stand. The actor was _really_ something. You remain lying in bed, too tired to move when Zen returns to the bedroom with a warm washcloth in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He makes his way over to you and hands you the glass which you graciously accept and drink from while Zen goes to carefully wipe you down, being considerate of how sensitive your body must be after all that. The young man finds warmth stubbornly pooling to his cheeks as he inadvertently makes a mental note to do everything that the two of you did tonight again some other time, finding it to be one of your more extremely fun sessions.

"We can fix the sheets and all that fun stuff later," you breathe out as you put the glass away and reach out your arm to the male, pulling him away from his thoughts. "Come lie down with me, please?"

Zen smiles at you, putting the washcloth off to the side before crawling over to his spot on the bed and wrapping his arms around you, tangling your legs together. You bury your face closer to the actor's chest to listen to his heartbeat and breathe in his familiar scent mixed in with your own and sex, a small smile making its way onto your lips. You feel Zen place occasional soft kisses on the crown of your head as his fingers lazily trace random shapes across your back, and he pulls you closer towards him, his eyes moving to glance at the time. There were still a few minutes left until your birthday officially ended.

"Happy birthday," Zen greets you one last time, squeezing your body that it fills you with joy.

You hum quietly in response, tilting your head back so that you could properly look at Zen's face. Your expression softens, and the actor mirrors it with ease, the two of you leaning towards each other at the same time and meeting halfway for a soft and gentle kiss. "A very _happy_ birthday indeed," you sigh peacefully, moving to rub your nose with Zen's, and he scrunches his face up with joy before capturing your lips one last time for the night.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Happy birthday to my thirsty ass~~.  
>  Feel free to shame or judge me at my [Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/).


End file.
